The Lab
by DistrictThirteenTribute
Summary: "Only certain students are trusted enough to be given permission to use the lab on their own. I'd love to be able to hear Jimmy's reason, since I'm sure the purpose of casual coitus won't be nearly good enough." An outtake of "The Neutron-Vortex Rules for a Mutually Beneficial Friendship". You don't have to read that to read this. Rated M for a reason. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Welcome to this little fic I've been holding off on for a while. Recommended reading for this is my story "The Neutron-Vortex Rules for a Mutually Beneficial Friendship". If you've read that, know that this takes place during midterm exam week which is (very briefly) referenced as occurring in chapter ten. If you haven't read it, there is some background info here so you're not totally out of the loop. But for your own mental well-being, please note that that two of them are 18 year old high school seniors here. That, of course, does not mean you shouldn't read the actual story. ; )**

"How could you have gotten a D? We stayed up late studying for that one, Sheen!" Libby practically shrieked as we walked to our table, trays in hand, during lunchtime. Normally, I wouldn't be overly concerned with the declining letter scores on tests taken by my best friend's boyfriend, but this time around I understood her concern.

Being high school seniors, every little thing counts, if not for college then at the very least for graduation. As Sheen has never really been much of an excelling student, he really had to step it up this last year. The test Libby is referring to was just a chapter review in Sheen's Trigonometry class and thankfully not the midterm that he has coming up in a couple of days. But with what he has riding on this, Libby's anger is completely plausible.

"I'm sorry, Libbypop but I don't know what it is. It's like when I get the test in front of me, everything I studied just flies out the window. I'm never going to be as intellectual as you guys, and I think we all know that by now."

"Don't say that. You're going to be in great shape for the midterm. Are you sure you can't squeeze in a couple of hours for tutoring Jimmy? He really gets it with you."

"Uhh- what?"

It was the first time Jimmy said anything since we got on the lunch line and based on his reaction to being called out, neither the indistinguishable food in front of him or his best friend's struggle were at the forefront of his mind. Now that I think about it, he's been acting like that all day. I'd be more curious about it if I didn't already know, or at least think I know what was going on.

As we've been doing since the beginning of the school year, Jimmy and I have spent a lot of time studying and getting homework done together. Seeing as we have, yet again, nearly identical school schedules, it really made a lot of sense. But it'd be very strange, even for the ever unfazed Jimmy Neutron, to appear this level of distracted at the thought of our review of the First Peloponnesian War.

So I'm left to assume he's thinking about the way my mouth was wrapped around a certain part of his anatomy last night.

The sex has been going on for a few weeks now too and even though it wasn't the first time I'd ever done that to him, something about the way it went last night seems to have been sidetracking him all day long. It'd be a terrible lie if I said I didn't feel the smallest twinge of pride over it.

"Tutoring. Sheen. Trig. _Please?_ " Libby cleared up, once again asking for Jimmy's help.

"Yeah, sure. Does today work for you?" He spoke to Sheen now. "I'll text you after... umm..."

He meant to say that he'll let Sheen know as soon as I left. There was no way to say that though, without it sounding really bad even if our three friends in front of us know in what context he meant it. Despite that, I appreciate him not continuing with the one that seemed most natural even if it was the most crude.

"Thanks man." Sheen smiled. "I appreciate it."

The rest of lunch period went pretty much as normal as one could expect it to, that's if you consider the occasional exchange of looks between me and Neutron to be normal, which I suppose, nowadays, it is. Carl, Sheen, and Libby, as always, seemed to be perfectly aware that it was going on but continued acting like nothing was happening. Jimmy and mine's relationship was definitely the gold glitter covered elephant in the room that thankfully caused no one any discomfort. It felt good to know that it was even at a point where I wasn't affected by it.

I was very much on edge about this whole casual hooking up thing from the moment Jimmy had the idea three months ago. Seeing as all the ways it could go wrong far outweighed the benefits, I think I had a good enough reason to be so wary. One of the reasons that terrifies me the most is the outcome of what would happen if someone were to find out. But with time, I've gotten more and more relaxed about it and a big part of that is due to our decision to tell our closest friends about our beneficial friendship. Not that I've ever really told any of them that it was a concern, but it's relieving to know that it really isn't anymore.

After lunch, I found myself at my locker and didn't realize how oddly empty the hallway was until I heard a very familiar voice behind me.

"So last night was fun."

Once I did a quick scan of the hallway to ensure that either no one was paying us any attention or that everyone seemed to be leaving anyway, I felt I could properly reply.

"I'd definitely say you enjoyed yourself. Didn't seem to hold back as far as I could tell."

His only response was a chuckle and that smirk that I'd seen on his face an innumerable amount of times.

"So you're really going to help Sheen with his Trig?"

"Yeah, he sure as hell needs it. We'll have to work a lot in order for him to get a decent grade on the midterm."

"Is that your way of saying I shouldn't come over today? Or is it just an excuse because you don't want to admit that I tired you out?" I did not at all mean for my voice to come out as low as it did.

There was something deep in his eyes as soon as I said that. With Jimmy's cleverness, I knew it would be nearly impossible to figure it out on my own.

"Meet me in the lab in fifteen minutes and I'll show you how tired I am." I'm not even sure if he was able to process his words considering how soon after he said that he walked away. Especially since they didn't make any sense.

"It's the middle of the school day. We have our AP World History midterm in an hour!" I said out loud to him.

"Lab in fifteen, Vortex!" He shouted in return, not stopping or looking back. Maybe it was because he was walking away from me and into a deeper part of the school that made realize what he meant. But once I did, I knew I had to approach him about it.

"Jimmy!" I nearly ran to him, my flats almost slipping out of my feet. "You- you're not serious, are you? That's insane. We cannot do something like that- or even remotely close to that- here."

"Why not?" He spoke seriously as if he saw absolutely nothing wrong with it.

"Well, for one, what if we get caught?" I couldn't help but look around the hall once more when I spoke the final word like if saying it would immediately lead to it happening.

To answer me, he did nothing more than lean in and whisper a single word into my ear.

"Ten." And with that, he walked away, the only thing on his mind probably being the hope that I'll see him in ten minutes.

He's absolutely crazy if he thinks I'm going to follow through with that. This idiot actually wants us to have sex in the school's chemistry lab while the rest of our schoolmates are biting their nails over whether to circle true or false!

Of course, I don't HAVE to meet him. There's a good chance he won't even be ready in ten minutes. Since there is so much sensitive material in the lab, only certain students are trusted enough to be granted access to it, Jimmy obviously being one of them. All he would have to do is go to any science teacher and give them a good enough reason to let him use it and it was set. He would be given the key and the liberty to use it for his own free will. With it being midterm week, however, I doubt he'll be able to find any teacher available who isn't working on creating a test or grading them already. In the event that he does, I'd love to be a fly on that wall to hear what the hell he could possibly say as his reasoning, since I'm sure the purpose of casual coitus won't be nearly good enough.

And even if he does get permission...it's school! My God, I don't want to think about what would happen if we get caught regardless of who it's by. I have dealt with so much crap on Neutron's behalf in all the time I've known him but this would be something I could not handle. Just because we agreed to be a little more... adventurous in terms of our meeting spots doesn't mean it has to be here! It went horribly the last time we tried to do something like that on school grounds even though our situation was far more complex at the time. My reluctance towards it did have a lot to do with it then and I suppose the same thing is happening now.

He didn't seem to be kidding around or simply teasing me about it.

And considering the lab door automatically locks from the outside, there would be a very slim chance of someone just bursting in and seeing us.

I also highly doubt anybody who gets solo lab privileges would want to use it now since they'll likely to be studying as it _is_ midterm week and all.

We'll just be fast about it I guess. The quicker we are, the better.

With my olive colored backpack hanging lazily over my shoulder, I made my way towards the science department. There were a few people roaming the halls but thankfully I saw no one that would want to stop for a chat.

By the time I only had a couple of more feet to reach the lab door, I felt like I walked a half marathon. I didn't even realize how fast my heart was beating until I raised my right arm and knocked on the door.

In the seconds before I was allowed entrance, I exhaled a huge breath.

Jimmy opened the door in a way that made his head pop out between the door and its frame.

"You're late."

I gently yet forcibly pushed the door open enough so I could get through.

"And you're crazy."

Luckily, he managed to shut the door before our lips crashed together, silencing him from saying anything else.

This time around, it wasn't the softer, slower kisses we sometimes share, like when we're just making out at the lab back at his house. This one was frantic, messy and considering all our restraints, hasty. Seconds later, I licked a line down the side of his neck and nibbled on his earlobe, both of which I knew he would enjoy.

"Oh, fuck." He groaned and must have taken my actions as a sign because the next thing I knew, he lifted me up and sat me down at the edge of the nearest desk, my legs open just enough for him to stand between. Entrapping me, he placed both hands on either side of me leading me to run my hands down his chest and start undoing his belt as he began sucking my neck. "In a rush, are we?" He murmured into my ear.

"We should make this quick." I managed to say despite my shortness of breath. "Don't want to stay here too long and risk anything, you know?"

"Yeah." He agreed as he moved his hand under my skirt and up my thigh. "I'll go fast if that's what you want." That _ego._

"That's not how I-ohhhh." I was cut off as his lips reached my cleavage and he gave each one of my breasts attention. Him rubbing his thumb over one of my firm nipples made me clench my thighs enough so that one leg went around his waist and brought him closer. He managed to pull away enough to nibble on the space between my neck and collarbone. I was able to undo everything and lowered his pants enough that I was able to feel how hard he was against my inner thigh. "Oh God, we're really doing this aren't we?"

"Looks like it." He said before moving my panties aside and sticking one of his long fingers into me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head into his which was now lowered to the other side of my neck.

Straightening his finger out of the curve he put it in, he inserted another one and used them both to please me in a way only he had ever done. I let out a quiet whimper as I allowed the feeling to take over me, his fingers going in a fluid and familiar motion. In between my desperate breaths, I spoke.

"We're covered right?"

"Yeah."

Pulling away, he reached for the condom in this back pocket. Instead of commenting on its convenient location, I involuntarily licked my lips as I watched him put it on. I'm not sure if he noticed that but look on his face hinted that he did.

"God, I want you." He groaned.

Once he was ready, Jimmy gripped onto my hair and kissed me roughly. I felt his fingers hook onto my panties and taking them off became a team effort. With our final barrier gone, he sucked my bottom lip between his as he swiftly entered me.

I placed my hands on the tabletops behind me for support as he _slowly_ pushed into me. My impatience became intolerable when he stopped a second too long once our hips touched.

"What did I say, huh?" I rocked into him the tiniest bit, knowing that he would still be able to feel it. "Just fuck me already."

That was all it took for him to pull out and slam roughly back, now anchoring my right leg around his waist. Each one of his thrusts filled me completely and the cry I let out after each one was proof.

"Mmmm... yes... Oh... Jimmy... Oh, fuck... _yes._ "

"Quiet there, Vortex. You wouldn't...want us to...get caught...right?" He threw my words back at me between his own ragged breath. Knowing he was right, I threw my head back and bit my lip in an attempt to keep quiet. In my peripheral vision, I noticed the test tubes and beakers along with other lab supplies. Its presence made it impossible to forget where we were. The feeling of Neutron pounding into me plus the thrill of the entire situation heightened the sensation to a new level.

Unable to hold myself up any longer, I lay flat on my back, making it slightly easier to move against him and try to create more friction. He held onto my hip and helped me meet him at each thrust, resulting in a feeling neither one of us could ignore.

"You feel amazing, _FUCK_." Jimmy panted.

Fully aware that there was nothing to grab onto, my hands went on a wild search for anything it could grasp, my hair and flowing skirt becoming the winners.

We kept going at that tempo and I was sure it was going to be what would take me over the edge. Unexpectedly, I felt his thumb start drawing small circles on my sensitive nub and was not at all able to hold back my verbal reaction. He kept at it faster and faster, both of his movements matching, as I could feel myself tightening. His responsive grunts let me know that he felt it too.

"Ohhh..." I let out in one long breath, finally reaching that peak. For the next few seconds, the only sounds in the room were of Jimmy trying to get there too. A long sigh ultimately informed me that he did.

Something about that final moment and realizing what had just happened had me giggling enough to cover my eyes with my forearm. It was apparently infectious enough that Jimmy began laughing along too.

"I can't believe we just did that." He let out.

"Yeah." I replied breathlessly while still laying on the desk, hair disarrayed and blouse wrinkled.

Jimmy's hand was outstretched and I used it as he helped pull me back to my feet where I immediately began fixing myself as best as I could. I saw my underwear lying about a foot away and discreetly zipped it up in my backpack. Once we both looked to be entirely back to normal, I spoke again.

"So umm...I'll go out first. Then you can just come out in like five minutes or so?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." With a nod, I headed for the door. "Hey." Jimmy called out, wanting me to turn back around which I obviously did. "I'll call you tonight after Sheen leaves?"

With the most playful of smirks I replied, "Deal."

 **Hope that wasn't too traumatizing and that you enjoyed it. If you'd like to get in on the fun, be sure to go on over to my profile and read the story where I got this idea from. Also, feel free to follow me on Twitter at D13Tribute to stay updated my stories! Please review if you can and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was rereading this little number a few weeks ago and thought that it would be very interesting to see it in Jimmy's POV…. And so here we are! Big smut warning, but if you've just read the first chapter, you already knew that. I hope you enjoy!**

It was hearing my name that brought me out of my thoughts.

"Uhh- what?"

Lagging a little behind everyone else, I half expected my friends to turn around and look at me, surprised that I wasn't paying attention to their conversation. But since all of them except Libby ignored my blunder and continued making their way to our usual lunch table, I didn't worry about it too much.

"Tutoring. Sheen. Trig. _Please?"_ Shethankfully clarified and I realized that we were talking about Sheen's poor trigonometry grade.

"Yeah, sure," I answered casually as we all reached our table and took our seats. I turned to Sheen. "Does today work for you?" I asked. "I'll text you after... umm..." At that, they all, save for Cindy, gave me an unsubtle but understandable sideway glance.

If Sheen thanked me at that point, I barely heard it.

I poked at what seemed to be meatloaf with my silver fork while trying to take my mind off what was currently going through it. Occasionally and somewhat awkwardly meeting Cindy's eyes didn't do much to help since every time it happened, I though back to last night's events.

As we've been prioritizing in the last few days, we're studying for this week's midterms. Yesterday, we focused on our AP World History one, which is taking place later this afternoon. After a brief and almost wasteful review of the First Peloponnesian War, we decided to change things up from our usual study habits. We made up a simple game to ensure that we retain as much information as possible. The rules were easy enough: every time one of us got an answer wrong, that person had to remove a piece of clothing.

It was, of course, clever, since neither one of us ever want to be wrong about anything, especially in the presence of the other. With Cindy wearing a two-piece ensemble plus a cardigan instead of her usual dress and being her typical stubborn self, it took longer than I would have liked to get to anything fun. But I could tell she became careless when she purposely got wrong the year in which King Henry VIII founded the Church of England.

So it's really not my fault that I'm unable to get the image of her naked and on her knees out of my head.

I managed to make it through lunch, even though I was in such close proximity to her. I wondered, thinking it might cause some relief, if I should bring it up. Obviously, not here in front of our friends but I knew I wouldn't have much time to do so before our test either. Seniors get an extended period after lunch and I know Cindy is likely going to use that time to study. If I wanted to say anything, it has to be just before she heads to the library.

Luckily, I caught her at her locker. Even more lucky was how empty the hallway was.

"So last night was fun."

She turned and quickly looked around us, probably confirming that we mostly alone before she spoke.

"I'd definitely say you enjoyed yourself," she said with a raise of her eyebrow. "Didn't seem to hold back as far as I could tell."

I responded with a small smile, not willing to verbally admit that she was right.

"So you're really going to help Sheen with his Trig?" Knowing it was a thinly veiled attempt to change the subject, I responded nonetheless.

"Yeah, he sure as hell needs it. We'll have to work a lot in order for him to get a decent grade on the midterm."

"Is that your way of saying I shouldn't come over today? Or is it just an excuse because you don't want to admit that I tired you out?" It was impossible not to hear how low her voice got.

Her saying that instantly brought me back to our compromising position last night, as she had, of course, planned on. I suddenly felt an insatiable urge growing everywhere.

"Meet me in the lab in fifteen minutes and I'll show you how tired I am."I spoke each word as I thought of it and by the end, I'm wasn't entirely sure what it meant. Surely, it would make sense that I meant my lab at home. But that wasn't really possible at the moment,

It wasn't until I walked away from her that the plan devised in my head. I was grateful she couldn't see the smirk growing on my face.

"It's the middle of the school day. We have our AP World History midterm in an hour!" I heard her practically yell down the hall.

"Lab in fifteen, Vortex!" I yelled back but faced straight ahead, walking towards the direction where I hoped she would meet me.

"Jimmy!"I heard her run up behind me and turned to face her. "You- you're not serious, are you? That's insane." She shook her head as if to further confirm it. "We cannot do something like that- or even remotely close to that- here."

"Why not?"I spoke as if I saw nothing wrong with what I was implying.

"Well, for one, what if we get caught?" Her eyes shifted back and forth at our surroundings, like us getting caught would happen right this moment.

In response, I leaned in to whisper in her ear and spoke a single word.

"Ten."

Leaving her behind, with her mouth slightly opened, I went off to accomplish what will likely be the more troublesome part of this plan.

For this to work, I would first need access to the chemistry lab. Seeing how there is a lot of sensitive material there, that's a lot easier said than done. If you're me, however, one of the science department's most trusted students (for obvious reasons), it becomes a little less grueling. To get a key, I would just need to ask permission from any science teacher to use the lab and provide a reason as to why. Since I couldn't possibly be truthful about it, my made-up excuse was ready to go as I entered Mr. Ward's classroom, my and Cindy's AP Chemistry teacher and head of the science department.

"Hey, Mr. Ward," I greeted with a smile as I approached his desk.

"Jimmy, hello! How's it going?" He looked up from what I recognized as test papers. He was, as I hoped, grading.

"I'm doing well. I was actually wondering if I could ask for a favor."

"Sure."

"I was curious to see how many everyday uses there are for phosphorus that the general public may be more familiar with. I wanted to check out some compounds too. There's just some things I'm missing from my lab at home so if it's alright, I was wondering if I could use the lab here to run some tests?"

I could have kept going. Too much time may not have passed since I thought of this plan but I managed to quickly rehearse it in my head. Had I kept rambling on though, I knew it might have looked suspicious.

"Oh, of course, Jimmy." He shifted over a little to open up the thin drawer located right under the desk tabletop. After a couple of seconds, he held out single silver key attached to a key chain decorated with the school emblem. "It's not a problem at all."

Trying to hold back the mischievous smirk I felt coming on, I took it from him,

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He gave me a small smile and a quick nod before he looked back down to continue grading.

Just before I left the classroom, I stepped back in to ask a brief, but important question.

"Is there anyone scheduled to use it later?" As head of the department, he's in charge of any reservations made to use the lab, whether it be by another faculty member or a pre-approved student.

"No." He looked back up at me. "Take as long as you need."

"Great. Thank you."

With the key in hand and growing grin on my face, I headed in the direction of the lab. I have no idea what time it was when I left Cindy flabbergasted in middle of the hallway, so I also don't know how many of the ten minutes have passed. Deciding to waste no more time, I walked a couple of quick strides to unlock the door and made my way inside. If anyone had seen me, I wasn't concerned about it. The local teen genius entering the high school's chemistry lab was hardly anything out of the ordinary.

Now that I was actually in here though, it was starting to hit me. Cindy's hesitance was of course, logical and now I can fully understand.

Was this a crazy idea? Yes. Risky? Absolutely. I don't even want to imagine what would happen if we were to get caught. Worth it? I suppose there's really only one way to find out.

I removed my backpack and set it down on one of the desks. As much as I wanted to resist it, I began pacing a bit, hoping it would make the time pass by faster. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to control the uneasiness inside me. With a quick thought, I walked to my backpack and opened it, reaching for something I never thought I would use in this particular location.

In one of the interior pockets, further enclosed with a zipper, lay a few condoms I placed in there a while ago just in case. At first, I didn't even remember that I had them in there but considering what's about to happen in this room, thank God I did.

Taking one out, I slid it in to my back pocket where it would later be more easily accessible.

It occurred to me then that no matter how big a game I talked, practically challenging her to meet me, Cindy may not come. Honestly, under these circumstances, I wouldn't put it against her, and I know she would likely want to make up for it later. If I know her as well as I think I do though, she would be knocking on the door momentarily.

A few seconds later, as if she were reading my thoughts, came a quick knock on the door. Knowing who it was, but still slightly wary, I opened the door just enough for my head to pop out behind it.

Relieved to see that it was, in fact, Cindy, I spoke.

"You're late."

"And you're crazy."

In a matter of seconds, we were locked in embrace and away from the outside world.

There were many ways to describe this kiss but modest wouldn't be one of them. Even in the privacy of the lab, we don't kiss like this. It was… chaotic, but intense and deep. Funnily enough, it could be described as a kiss between two overenthusiastic teenagers of which we clearly were.

She nibbled on my earlobe and with her breath heavy in my ear, I sat her down at the edge of the desk closest to us. Based on how her hands ran down my shirt and gently clutched onto my chest, I could tell she was more eager than she was just a few minutes ago.

"In a rush, are we?" I whispered into her ear as she was undoing my belt.

"We should make this quick," she explained breathlessly. "Don't want to say here too long and risk anything, you know?"

Smiling to myself, I agreed and ran my hand up her smooth thigh, wanting to tease her with the meaning of her words. "I'll go fast if that's what you want."

Before she could say much else, I moved to focus on her chest, the part of her body that I found myself the most attracted to. I kissed along the low scooped neckline of her dress, my tongue sometimes meeting her flushed skin. I didn't plan to undress her since I really did agree that we should make this a quick encounter. But if she kept making those sounds, I wouldn't be able to resist it too much longer.

With my head buried in the crook of her neck, she placed her leg around my waist and pressed herself against me. She had lowered my pants about halfway down my thighs and I knew she could feel how hard I was.

"Oh God, we're really doing this aren't we?"

After assuring her that it looked like we were, I stuck a finger inside her, knowing it would greatly increase her pleasure. At this point, I would typically have whispered something filthy into her ear and take in whatever sounds it would produce. Knowing how loud Cindy can get though, and remembering our location, I decided against it. A few strokes later, I used another finger and I knew she wouldn't be able to hold back her reaction.

"We're covered right?" Her voice was raspy and I knew she was asking about protection.

"Yeah." Releasing her and taking a step back, I reached for the condom I placed in my pocket. As I teared into it, I glanced up and saw her lick her lips.

God, she's _so_ fucking hot.

I'll never get over the way she looks at me when I've turned her on. It increased my pride, not to mention my libido, to know that I'm the only one that's made her feel like that.

Darting my gaze between her pouty lips and lustful eyes, I gripped onto her hair and kissed her like it was that last thing I'd ever do. In a quick move, I managed to get her panties off and pushed into her familiar warmth.

I went all the way in much slower than usual and I knew she could tell. Apart from wanting to take advantage of our surroundings, I also wanted her to ask for it.

Her commanding me to fuck her did just the trick.

As I plowed in and out of her, her leg hooked around my waist, I knew the cries she was producing were both expressing her satisfaction and were at a risky high volume.

"Jimmy… Oh, fuck... _yes._ "

"Quiet there, Vortex." I instructed. "You wouldn't...want us to...get caught...right?" I asked between short breaths. In response, she tilted her head back and bit her bottom lip, trying to be quiet. I felt the grip on my waist loosen as well.

No longer being able to look at her face, I glanced down and watched as I slid inside her. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I let out a few grunts of my own. Within seconds, her arms gave out and she moved to lay on her back.

This position was easier since I could grab onto her hips and be more in control of the pace. It didn't take long to get to that feeling I never get tired of.

"You feel amazing, _FUCK_ ," I barely got the words out. I watched as Cindy clutched onto her hair and skirt as more of her muffled moans escaped.

We kept that speed but I knew we weren't going to last much longer. Sensing that she was close, I began rubbing her clit with my thumb. As I suspected, she didn't expect it and her reaction was fitting. I moved faster, making sure my movements overwhelmed her. She cried out her climax shortly after and I pounded into her a handful more times so I could follow.

A few seconds passed before Cindy covered her eyes and started giggling. I hoped it was because of where we were and not only of what we just did. It was contagious though, so I laughed right along with her.

"I can't believe we just did that," I spoke.

"Yeah." She answered while still on her back, skin flushed and skirt crinkled.

I reached out my hand and she used it to pull herself to her feet and began tidying herself up. I did the same as well and placed the used condom in my jeans pocket for the time being. Once we both appeared decent again, Cindy spoke.

"So umm...I'll go out first," She planned. "Then you can just come out in like five minutes or so?"

"Yeah, that sounds good" she nodded and walked towards the door. Even though I knew it wouldn't be very much longer before I saw her like this again, I wanted to be sure everything was cool with us. As of now, she sure as hell gave no hint that she regrets it, let alone that she wasn't into it. So to make sure we were on the same page, I called out to her.

"Hey," she turned around. "I'll call you tonight after Sheen leaves?"

With a smirk that answered any doubts I had, she replied, "Deal."

 **Phew! That was fun.**

 **If you'd like to keep up with my writing, please add me to alert AND follow me on Twitter (D13Tribute)! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
